Awakening
by Kaelin Voidshadow
Summary: Lezard has been granted a second chance at life, but he has failed to see it. How will his Madness affect a normal kid?
1. Awakening

He passed into the void of death, mourning even as the blade of Arngrim but deeply into his flesh. "I failed." He let out a death cry, and vanished from the eyes of The Berserker and those who stood with the Princess…

The Teenager sighed as he walked back from school. He looked forward to playing Valkyrie Profile when he got home. He was in a Grey Wool trench coat, the Material warding off the cold from the snow, as he shifted his plain cotton Tee-shirt of the same shade, and reached into his black dress pants pocket to switch the song off of Unending Struggle. Hearing the boss music from the second game annoyed him. He didn't have it, and wanted to play it. He sighed, and walked along the trail from school. As a Grade Twelve, he would be graduating in a month. It was something he was happy about. He had few friends in the school, and even they were not endearing. He contemplated the amount he hated the people at school, his brow furrowing. He walked through the open area of the trail, and stopped, hearing a groan. He turned, and looked upon a man about twenty six. "What the hell?"

The man had brown hair, a lot shorter than the Teenagers, and as the man got to one knee, and began searching for his Glasses, and finding them, the Teen saw he had Violet eyes. "What happened to me… Lenneth?" "Lenneth? Wait a second. Oh fuck no. Your obsessed with a Video Game character?" "Video… Game… What are you talking about, AND WHERE IS LENNETH!" The man suddenly had the kid by the throat, and had him pinned to a wall. "Where is my Goddess? WHERE IS LENNETH VALKYRIE!" The Teenager growled, and tried in vain to break free from the mans grip. The man was strong. To strong to be human. The Teen grabbed at the mans wrist, barely able to breath. "She isn't real… She's a Video Game character… Just like Hrist, Silmeria, and Lezard." "I am very real Boy." "Wait, what?" "I am Lezard Valeth." Lezard dropped the kid to the ground, and smirked. "I wonder if I am still a god." Lezard smirked, and with a single motion of a finger, the Teenager was levitating. "Huh? This isn't possible…" "It is, when I am a God. Now then, Mortal, you are going to tell me your name, and where I am." "My name is Walter Etean, and you're in Vancouver, Canada." "It does not ring a bell…" Lezard kept Walter levitating there, stroking his chin.

"Now then… Walter. You seem to be from this world. You are going to help me find my way home, and in return, you're going to be allowed to live." "Holy Shit… I'm talking to Lezard Valeth… This is so cool…" Walter has a grin plastered on his face. "What are you smiling about." "You'll see, Lord Lezard." "I like the sound of that. Keep using it." "As you wish, Milord." "Now then, Walter, I need somewhere to stay out of this snow." "Will do. You'll have to do something about my Parent's and Sister, but you should be able to use my house." "They'll be of no consequence. You seem to be servile enough. They will not need to be alive as well." "What?" "Sap Guard." Walter suddenly felt his muscles grow weak, and Lezard hefted him over his shoulder. "Your home is where?" "Just at the end of this trail…" Walter Passed out, and Lezard began walking.

Lezard relaxed as he walked along the snowy trail. He rarely saw this much snow near his tower. It was comforting to see. He was in this… Canada, and it was… Peaceful. There was so little discord he could feel. The Snow was white, and the air was crisp, and soft. Lezard finally came to Walter's home, and his cloak served well. Lezard wrapped Walter in it, and as he willed the door open, blowing it off it's hinges, he smirked as the family of the Teenager tried to stop him. A few brief words, and a few movements of hands, and Walter was alone in his home with his new "Master".

Lezard growled as he realized he could not awaken his new Servant. He paced slowly, trying to imagine how he could undo the fatigue his spell had induced in Walter without healing magics, "I was surprised at how little stamina he has, but now this is going to be bothersome if I cannot wake him up…" Then Walter groaned, and sat up slowly. He soon focused his eyes on Lezard, and the Pupils went wide. "Who are you?!" "Lezard Valeth, your new Lord." "But you don't…" It all suddenly came back to Walter, and he opened his mouth in surprise.

"Your… Lezard Valeth? But you're a" "I'm real. Now then, I am going to give you only a single chance to serve me, before I kill you like I did your family." "They're… dead?" "Yes, but don't do anything rash. I offer you the position of my left hand." Walter was struck silent, and opened his mouth to answer after a few minutes…

In Midgard, in Lezard's tower, a single light glowed. It soon grew, and as it did, it illuminated the darkness, and then beginning to form, and beginning to solidify was the form of a single woman. Silmeria looked around his tower, frowning. "I thought I felt his soul here. Could he have escaped the cycle of Death and Rebirth? To enter another existence entirely…" She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, and then saw the shadows shimmer, as her sister Hrist appeared. "Any luck Silmeria?" "No, none. Lenneth is going to be worried if we cannot find a single human." "We'll find that scumbag Necromancer. He hurt Lenneth, and was going to hurt us. He was going to kill the worlds themselves to achieve his insane scheme. Lenneth would have been forever fused with his soul, and they would have become something malformed and hideous…"


	2. Emergence

"And only Moonlight provides a ray of hope… A great legend is about to begin…" Lezard stared at the screen. "So.. Your telling me that these games are fictional?" "Yes." Lezard nods. "Interesting. And you say my affair with Lenneth.. My beloved Lenneth… Is in a Video Game?" "Yes." Walter soon had shown Lezard the game Valkyrie Profile, and Lezard smirked. "I see… Now then, how would you like to learn to use Magic." "What…" "Come with me." Lezard led the Teenager outside. Then Lezard cast a bevy of Spells, demonstrating the Strength of Magic. "Amazing…" Walter's eyes soon had a far away look to them, and Lezard smirked as the Glamour spell took hold. "Now Walter, you are going to close your eyes, and think about the Six elements. Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light."

Walter's mind slowly became hot, then cold, he felt earth and wind, and there was smothering darkness, and then finally his eyes seared, but he controlled it. He had chosen to Serve Lezard Valeth. To serve the man who had killed his parents. To side with an Archmage. Madness, but for the sake of power. "Now Walter, which did you feel strongest?" "Darkness." The response was automatic. Walter's soul, was tainted with darkness. He had chosen to serve a man who had killed his family…

"Good. Now, try to shape the Darkness into something." Walter smiled, and memories of an ancient(In most peoples terms) Video Game came to bear. He made motions with his arm, and Lezard raised an eyebrow. "What is he doing…" Then, energy crackled in front of Walter, and a massive Black Triangular rift appeared turning in an Anti-Clockwise direction, before a smaller prism of energy moved around chaotically in it's center. "What was that?!" "Dark Matter." Walter then fell over face first, the Crater had had created still smoking.

Lezard was astounded. Normally, it took people training to create ANY spell. But he had used what seemed to be some sort of Great Magic without effort… This Child needed to be trained quickly into a Second Mage. Lezard used his Divine strength to lift the Child, and float him back to the couch. Lezard then sat down, and after twenty minutes of discovering the controls, was marching into… "Eternal Night."

Walter's mind was dreaming of…. A Black haired woman… In armor the same. She was so graceful… Her Poleax was sailing through the air, sweeping through Undead as if they were nothing. Walter watched her, and he saw a blonde girl near her, a Bow her chosen arm. He floated, his vision hazy. He floated towards the black haired woman, and suddenly, the Poleax struck in his direction, and he realized it was a dream… Feeling no pain, he floated close enough to her to marvel at her red eyes…

Lezard heard the kid mumbling. He looked at him and sighed, before using an updated version of a trick he played on Mystina. A bucket of cold water was above Walter, and it soon tipped over. The splash woke Walter in shock, and he shook like a wet dog. Lezard sighed. "You murmur in your sleep." "And you do that!?" "Yes, Servant, I do that." "Fine. I'm getting changed. I cannot be liable from injuries you accumulate for following me."

Lezard rolled his eyes, and Walter departed. The apprentice to the Necromancer walked up the stairs, fuming. "That was underhanded. And now I'm soaked." Walter took the opportunity to take a shower after grabbing his clothing. Soon, sitting under a flow of hot water, he felt his mind clear. He knew his family was dead… "Hopefully they're in a better place." He began to feel the water cool, so he got out, having spent a good hour in there, and he walked to his room, a towel around his waist. He moved like a Ninja over the mass of stuff in his room, and got new clothing. He looked at the snow pile up, and sighed. "At least the heats on." He shrugged, and donned a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of black Khaki pants, and walked back downstairs. Lezard was transfixed with the game. Walter smirked, and made a note to wake him up soon.

Walter got a drink from the fridge, when Lezard stood up. "Servant, come with me. We're going to see if I can find a way back to my world… Right after this creature dies…" "You know, I have the game that Lenneth is in." Lezard's eyes lit up. "Really…" Walter rolled his eyes, and grabbed the Valkyrie Profile CD, before loading it into the PS2 after getting Lezard to save. It took Lezard all of three minutes to go into a deeper trance then before and to start murmuring in it. Walter decided to leave him alone as the opening sequences played. "Have fun."

Walter walked upstairs, and began reading. He knew Lezard would be on there for a while, and he didn't want to spoil his fun. He just immersed himself in Wizard's First Rule… But then he felt so ill, that he had to drop the book. "What is happening to me…" Walter felt his arms spasm, and then he staggered into the Washroom. After several minutes of Vomiting, he looked at his reflection, and the gaunt face of a Vampire returned his gaze. "No…" Red Eyes, and black hair were seen. "No. I'm not a monster.. I only wanted to live.. to meet her…" Walter fell to his knees, and tears of blood fell to the ground, when he stood up, and laughed darkly. "So… This is my punishment? Evil has Begotten choosing to live. HEAR THIS GOD! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Lezard yawned, and paused he game, chuckling. "I wonder how the Ghoul Powder is effecting him." Lezard saw Walter leap down the stairs, landing. "Feeling alright Walter?" "I'll be fine." "Good." Lezard willed the Doors open. "Shall we go, my Second? To plague this world?" "Yes, Lord Valeth."

To my Reviewers: I apologize for the Slow Update, I have been doing Graveyard Shifts. Thank you for being so complimentary.

To Lotorno: Massive hug


	3. Night Charade

Walter had been surprised when the pale sunlight did not kill him. He then knew he was not a vampire. He was scared. He knew what he was now, he felt the Lunar Light hidden by the suns rays. Lezard was leading him towards a populous center, and Walter knew… Knew what would happen. Lezard then began to conjure Demons, hellish beasts and monsters from the Deepest recesses of Walter's mind, giving them substance with the flesh and souls of the unwary humans who were near.

Walter looked at his hands, and swore he felt claws. "An Army?" "You're Army, my Lieutenant." "As you wish, my lord." Walter looked at the people in the mall, and soon, there were demons. Not a human in sight. Vampires, Imps, Incubi, Succubi, Gatekeepers, and a few Hellish Dragons. None of them were at all like Walter. He could smell it. Lezard looked at his Lieutenant, and sighed. "I doubt you'll need to be ordered to have them destroy this place." "No." "Good." Lezard vanished, and Walter let out a feral howl of pain. Then he saw the army begin to tear his home apart. Soon, Vancouver was no more. Walter let out a single bloody tear, and then the moon rose, and he took to the pine trees.

Walter's sorrowful task began to excite him. He felt… A Bloodlust. He smelt mice. He leapt through the backwoods of the little greenbelt left in Vancouver. He was hungry. He smelt mice. And… Rabbit. He leapt on the den of the rabbits… And stopped himself. "I'm not a monster." The terrified rabbit shook with fear, but Walter turned, and walked away. He had sworn he felt his muscles burn. Then he looked into a stream, and saw a brief almost spiritual silhouette of… Fur.. Almost a wolfen appearance… He backed away, and ran into the darkness.

Hrist awoke from her dream, and closed her red eyes, letting her heartbeat slow. She could have sworn she felt a tug on her soul, similar to the Rite… She whispered. "What was so powerful… She looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. She then walked to a window, and breathed in the Night air. "It's so calm…" She hated it, but Lenneth had ordered that she rest. She had been nearly to the point of torturing a Mage for Lezard's whereabouts. The Obsidian Valkyrie then walked to her armor, running a finger along the Black Breastplate. "I should be fighting." She was in a long black silk shift. It hugged her chest, and made her already ample assets appear fuller. She then felt a chill, and hear a howl. "A Wolf?" Then she saw an image in her minds eye. Of Walter. She growled. "A Heretic." She donned her armor, and grabbed her weapons, and soon, reached out with her soul, finding the place Walter was.

Little did she know of the consequences…

As she tore open a rift between worlds, and appeared to Walter, he faced her, looking morose. "What… Hrist…" He backed up, scared. "Get away from me!" "Your sins lay heavy upon you, defiler of souls… By the Holy Laws, you will be Obliterated!" Walter let out Wolven whimper. "I don't want to die…" He ran. Fled. She gave chase. He knew these woods. This was his world. He soon had taken to a tree, and charged a sphere of darkness. She looked for him, and he dropped it, and the explosion knocked her back, as he leapt from the tree, and grasped another. "Don't make me fight you!" "You will pay for your heresy!" He dropped down, and growled. He was scared… And suddenly, the Moon rose, and Night was had. The Silvery-Blue moonlight touched Walter, and he let out a great Howl, as he grew three feet, and broadened, before black fur emerged. He then growled. "BEGONE!" Hrist backed up in shock. She then leveled her Glaive and calmed herself….

Lezard smiled, and teleported to the Rift, torn open by the Fate Goddess. "I can go home… And My new Army, supplemented by the Armies in my tower… I will be able to take the world as my own. Heheh… HAHAHAHA!" His laugh reverberated, and Hrist shuddered. "You serve the Necromancer?" "..." He slammed into her, and began to tear at her armor, trying to peel it off of her. She fought, and soon, he was off her, on his back. He then rose up again, and growled. The Moon shone red. "Finishing Strike… Crimson Howl!" He slammed into her, hitting her repeatedly with his claws, cutting into her armor, before destroying the Divine Material. She was almost naked to his desire. He then lost his strength, and became human again. He was punched by the still gauntleted Valkyrie. She then grabbed his throat, lifting him off his feet. "Time to die." "I… love… You…" She dropped him, and backed up, before he tackled her He then kissed her. She kicked him off of her, and drew a sword. "Back away from me monster, or I will kill you."

He backed away from her, and turned. "I have proven that my fears were wrong. A Valkyrie is very mortal. Lezard will have no trouble with you." He walked away, attempting to make her believe it had been a bluff. He needed to walk away with dignity. She charged him. He turned, and dropped to one knee, before throwing her and leaping into a loose stance. She landed, and rolled gracefully. She had torn part of her dress, and he was transfixed. Her beautiful body was uncovered for him. In the moonlight, she looked light a goddess. He backed up. He then looked at the flowing river. Neither deep, nor fast enough for him. He looked back at her, and she began to charge. He dodged to the side, and she got a lucky hit, which she used the momentum of to cut his stomach upwards to his sternum. He was bleeding heavily. He gasped in pain as his body burned, and healed. He then cried out in pain. She then turned, and he was on the ground. He was weeping. It was so painful. She looked at him, stunned. "No Heretic I have ever seen wept from so minor a scratch!" "I'm not a heretic… I'm a…" "WALTER!" A Fireball sailed at Hrist, and Lezard teleported to the weeping Mage. "It's alright Walter. Come on.. Up… There we go.." Walter was leaning heavily on Lezard. Hrist then backed up, before drawing upon a reserve of strength, and charging. Lezard caused a spire of Earth to rise, knocking her back. "ARRGH! I'LL KILL YOU HERETIC!" Walter and Lezard Teleported into the Darkness, as Hrist destroyed the Pillar.

Walter opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room. His only thought was Hrist. "She's beautiful…"

To Lotorno: Hope you got better.

There will be a slight delay, as I try to juggle some work I do over an RP forum, my schooling, and this fic.


End file.
